1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow rotor for a movable vane compressor and the like and to a method of making the same, and more particularly to a method suitable for mass-production of a hollow rotor having a somewhat complicated cross-section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable vane compressors for use in vehicles are desired to be reduced in weight with a view toward providing economizing fuel consumption. The known movable vane compressor or motor is provided with a solid rotor which is the heaviest part of the compressor. This means that reduce the weight of a movable vane compressor or motor, it is reasonable to reduce the weight of the solid rotor or substitute a light weight hollow rotor for the heavy, solid one. However, the hollow rotor with a somewhat complicated cross-section is disadvantageously costly and difficult for quantity production because of being manufactured as one body by casting.